Commodities trading involves world-wide and competitive transactions on a massive scale. A trader needs every advantage and state-of-art improvement to remain competitive, particularly with rapid market changes. Information technology assists traders at all levels, from order entries to market evaluations and client reporting. One market exchange is a commodity trading exchange, which posts and monitors changes to commodity prices. Trades occurring in the market exchange are slowed by extensive processing and extensive user interaction.
Improvements to information technology are thus needed to implement complex trading strategies on a rapid basis. Improvements are needed to increase speed and efficiency of trading in these market exchanges